Without You
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Tidak mungkin bisa melupakan masa lalu, karena masa lalu yang merusak pasti bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dan itu terjadi pada dua berbeda jenis kelamin ini, Hinata dan Naruto. Sama-sama punya masa lalu kelam dan salah satunya memilih ke jalan pembunuh. Target Naruto selanjutnya adalah Hinata, tetapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Rated T semi M. Ficlet! Special fict for Aimore. #137
1. Dream Sanctuary

_Aku terdiam di salah satu ruang tempatku terduduk, memandang setiap-setiap kejadian di balik pintu geser ini. Aku gemetar, tidak sanggup bicara. Yang aku cemaskan adalah, keluargaku ada di luar sana sedang berjaga-jaga dan memintaku untuk tetap di sini, bersembunyi._

_Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara menggelegar di luar sana, suara perempuan berteriak, suara pecahan barang entah barang apa, dan suara kilat muncul di ruangan ini beserta cahayanya._

_Aku mendengar suara bunyi tembakan mengguncang dinding kayu di sekitarku. Aku ketakutan. Dan aku butuh mereka di sampingku. Tapi, aku tidak mampu memanggilnya._

_Sementara aku mengintip, berharap ada seseorang yang aku kenali. Aku melihatnya! Aku melihat Ayahku berada di depanku. Aku mau keluar, tapi… mata kecilku terbelalak melihat noda darah keluar dari tubuh Ayahku. Juga ujung pedang menembus jantung miliknya._

_Aku mau berteriak, tapi tertahan di tenggorokan. Saat Ayahku berputar arah untuk melihatku, memintaku untuk tidak berisik. Aku mengangguk, menahan air mata hampir menetes di pelupuk mataku. Suaraku tercekat. Menelan ludah pun susah._

_Melihat sang pembunuh Ayahku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena terhalang gelapnya ruangan ini dengan penuh noda darah yang berceceran di lantai tatami. Saat aku mau pingsan, aku bisa melihatnya. Cahaya bulan mengizinkanku. _

_Tubuhnya tertutupi pakaian berwarna hitam. Dia memiliki wajah kaku dan dingin. Mata hitamnya mampu membius siapa saja yang melihatnya. _

_Setelah membunuh Ayahku, aku terlonjak kaget. Rasa kantukku dan lemas menghilang. Dia, sang pembunuh, mendekatiku. _

_Apa dia mengetahui tempatku berada?_

_Semoga tidak!_

"_Hei!"_

_Sang pembunuh itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, melihat orang yang memanggilnya lewat bahunya. "Ada apa?"_

"_Kita harus pergi. Polisi datang secepat yang kita duga."_

"_Aku mengerti."_

_Sang pembunuh berbalik pergi mengikuti seseorang tadi berbicara dengannya. Aku pun bernapas lega. Aku menjadi lemas seketika saking leganya. Menutup kedua mataku dan berharap ini semua mimpi. Semua hanya mimpi._

_Air mataku muncul, mengiringi diriku yang tertidur pelan-pelan di dalam tempat persembunyian. Sebelum aku tertidur pulas, aku mendengar suara seseorang dan mengangkat tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti membawaku pergi dari tempat persembunyianku._

"_Kamu aman bersamaku."_

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 01: **Dream Sanctuary

Kedua mata perak gadis itu terbuka dari tidurnya yang panjang. Tertidur di tengah-tengah padang hijau penuh keindahan yang luar biasa. Gadis itu bangkit ke posisi duduk, menghembuskan napas berat karena tadi dia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya yang kelam. Hatinya tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana keinginannya untuk mengembalikan masa-masa yang hilang itu.

"Ternyata kamu ada di sini, Hinata."

Seseorang lega karena gadis itu tidak lari. Dia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, tersenyum kecil. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati orang yang memanggilnya. Mengulurkan tangan agar bisa menggapai orang itu.

Orang itu menangkap tangan Hinata, menghembuskan napas lega. "Hinata, kamu tidak boleh pergi sendirian. Kami selalu khawatir padamu, kalau kamu pergi ke mana-mana."

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja, Tenten." Hinata menaikkan tangannya ke atas, menyentuh bahunya dan mengusapnya. "Biar aku buta, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku bisa mandiri."

Orang yang bernama Tenten, gadis bercempol dua, menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Aku bisa dimarahi Minato karena ini. Kamu bisa dibunuh oleh orang-orang mafia."

"Mafia?"

"Ups!" Tenten menutup mulutnya, meringis karena mengatakan hal tidak sepantasnya dikatakan. Ditarik tangan Hinata pergi dari tempat itu, "Ayolah, Hinata. Kita harus bersiap-siap. Kamu tidak mau kan dimarahi sama Minato."

Hinata mengangguk, menyetujui. Dia pun berjalan bersama-sama dibantu oleh Tenten selangkah demi selangkah. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin lembut menerpa wajah manisnya. Suara burung-burung bersenandung terdengar di pendengarannya. Sepertinya mereka sangat mengetahui perasaannya saat ini.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu tidak terasa oleh waktu. Kenangan terkelam, terburuk dan penuh dengan darah mampu memberikan gadis ini kebutaan karena tidak mau melihat apa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Bukan karena trauma, tetapi karena penyakit yang merupakan stroke yang hebat hampir memperparah pada retina. Bukan karena syaraf-syaraf di tubuh, saja.

Sepuluh tahun yang pas buat mempelajari hidup tanpa kedua mata yang bisa melihat. Dia tidak sanggup melihat darah dan pembunuhan. Lima tahun yang lalu adalah trauma dan dia juga tidak mau bertemu sang pembunuh keluarganya.

.

.

Pria setengah baya lagi membereskan segala keperluan buat kepindahannya ke negara lain, membawa beberapa anak-anak akan dibawanya. Dia tidak terlihat capek dalam situasi seperti ini, karena ini memang tugasnya.

Saat terdengar pintu terbuka, Minato menghentikan pekerjaannya. Memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Tenten dan Hinata masuk ke dalam. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lama sekali kalian berdua."

"Ini bukan kesalahanku, Minato-san. Ini kesalahan Hinata yang terus-terusan menghilang," Tenten menyela Minato agar dia tidak dituduh macam-macam.

Hinata menunduk, meminta maaf. "Aku minta maaf padamu, Minato-san. Seharusnya aku berada di sini untuk membantu keperluan kita, tapi aku malahan pergi."

"Bukan kesalahan kalian berdua," kata Minato memaafkan kesalahan mereka. "Karena seminggu lagi kita berangkat, kalian boleh pergi ke mana pun kalian suka. Asalkan jangan lama-lama. Takutnya kalian belum pulang."

"Bukankah kita masih ada di Paris?" tanya Tenten melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya, menengadah melihat atap langit. "Aku malas bepergian. Aku bisa saja mengantar Hinata pergi ke mana pun dia suka. Kami pasti pulang sebelum malam."

"Aku serahkan padamu, Tenten. Jagalah Hinata sampai yang lain pulang," harap Minato kepada sang kepercayaannya di tempat ini, yayasan panti asuhan milik keluarga Namikaze.

"Oke, Minato-san."

Hinata menunduk dan berterima kasih. Dibantu Tenten berjalan dan mengarah ke pintu keluar. Barulah Minato merasakan ini saat paling tepat membawa Hinata dan lainnya pergi dari Paris.

Paris, tempat persembunyiannya selama ini dari pembunuh-pembunuh yang mengincar anak-anak yang diasuhnya selama sepuluh tahun belakangan. Hatinya tidak mempercayai penglihatan, pendengaran dan perasaannya setelah mendengar sang pembunuh adalah orang itu. Orang yang dulu berbagi hidup dengan seseorang paling penting baginya yang telah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mengerikan.

Anak itu sudah besar sekarang. Walau usianya terbilang sangat muda dan dua puluh tahun adalah kemungkinan usianya sekarang 28 tahun ke atas. Apakah Minato bisa bertemu anak itu, lagi? Anak yang diambil oleh orang yang menganggapnya sang pembunuh anaknya yang kecelakaan lalu lintas? Dia tidak tahu itu. Tidak pernah tahu.

Setelah membawa Hinata pergi dari sana, tempat di mana semua keluarga dibunuh atas perintah orang itu. Minato membawanya ke mana pun, di mana tidak seorang pun bisa mengejarnya. Dan tempat singgahan terakhir adalah Paris. Paris, kota terindah di mana semua orang bisa diminta bantuannya. Di sinilah tempatnya dia menjaga Hinata, Tenten dan anak-anak dari korban orang itu.

Minato memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela, berwajah kelam. "Dua puluh tahun tahun yang sangat berat dan juga membahagiakan. Inilah keinginan kita bersama, Kushina."

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **WY muncul! Ini adalah drabbles kedua saya, lho. Maaf deh, agak aneh. Saya mau belajar buat crime untuk pertama kalinya. Semoga saja bagus. Buat tokoh-tokohnya, sesuai apa yang ada: NaruHina dan sisanya akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Heu Heu Heu.

Yosh! Selamat membaca, ya! ^^

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 05 Maret 2014


	2. Beginning In Paris

_Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku dibawa pergi oleh seseorang belum kukenal. Dia hanya menggendongku, yang saat ini sedang tertidur di pelukannya. Hangat, memang. Tetapi, aku sangat ketakutan mengingat masa-masa mimpi buruk. Pandanganku kosong, tetapi mataku terbuka._

"_Sepertinya kamu terlalu trauma, Nak."_

_Kudengar suara asing berbisik di depan wajahku. Ingin sekali kufokuskan kedua mataku, siapa orang yang membawaku pergi. Tetapi karena aku terlalu lelah, aku tidak bisa._

_Bisa kulihat bibirnya terbentuk senyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Aku pastikan kamu selalu selamat. Ini adalah janjiku pada orangtuamu dan isteriku."_

_Isteri? Orangtuaku?_

_Benarkah itu?_

_Seperti membaca pikiranku, dia tersenyum walau samar-samar. Kedua mata birunya yang hangat. "Benar, Nak. Mulai sekarang, akulah pengganti orangtuamu. Panggil aku, Minato. Terserah untukmu, Nak."_

_Minato? Minato-san?_

_Entah kenapa aku merasa lega karena ada orang dipercaya orangtuaku. Aku pun menutup kedua mataku. Yang aku rasakan, aku terbawa jauh dari tempat masa lalu kelamku. Tidak akan balik ke belakang, lagi. Mungkin untuk selamanya._

_**.**_

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

.

**Chapter 02: **Beginning In Paris

Hari indah yang cocok berjalan-jalan ke jalanan ramai sering dipadati para pejalan kaki. Di tanah Paris. Tempat tinggal yang cocok sebagai tempat persembunyian, karena tempat inilah memiliki banyak rahasia unik di baliknya.

Gadis yang digandeng oleh teman sebelahnya, membawanya pergi ke tempat-tempat bagus untuk terakhir kalinya. Mereka mengunjungi berbagai tempat walau gadis berambut biru panjang tidak bisa melihat, tetapi dia bisa merasakan, mendengar dan menghayati lewat hatinya.

Suara-suara berisik orang-orang di kunjungan tempat mereka berada, bikin hati gadis bernama Hinata tersenyum lebar. Tenten, sahabatnya, membantunya ke sana kemari agar tidak jalan sendiri atau terjatuh. Dia membimbing ke mana pun Hinata pergi, karena mereka sejalan.

"Lihatlah, Hinata. Kamu pasti senang bisa mengenakannya," kata Tenten merentangkan kain bercorak unik ke depan tubuh Hinata. Dia merabanya, tersenyum. Mengetahui bahwa Hinata tidak setuju untuk membelinya, Tenten mengerti. "Kamu tidak suka? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau corak begini sangatlah tidak bagus?"

"Bukan begitu." Hinata menggeleng, mengeratkan tongkat bantu erat-erat. "Aku tidak cocok memakainya. Itu terlalu mewah." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya, mendesah berat. "Itu terlalu aneh buatku. Aku tidak mau jadi beban Minato-san."

"Aduuh, Hinata." Tenten menepuk jidatnya. "Apakah kamu tahu, Minato-san tidak keberatan kamu memakainya. Yang penting kamu senang."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Tenten. Aku tidak mau memberatkan Minato-san. Dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Dia juga sudah kuanggap sebagai Ayahku. Minato-san menganggapmu dan lainnya adalah anak-anaknya. Dia pasti ingin menyenangkanmu juga, jadi lebih baik kamu yang beli hanya untukmu saja."

"Kamu keras kepala, Hinata."

"Biarlah," jawab Hinata spontan.

"Kalau begitu, aku bayar dulu. Kamu jangan ke mana-mana," pinta Tenten kepada Hinata. Gadis itu mengangguk, mengerti.

Gadis bercempol dua berjalan ke kasir meninggalkan Hinata di tengah toko pakaian. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa sekumpulan orang-orang sedang mengejar sosok yang berlari kencang, akhirnya—tidak sengaja tongkat Hinata terambil—menabrak Hinata hingga terjatuh.

Sosok itu ingin meminta maaf, tetapi dia sangat terburu-buru. Hinata yang merasakan tongkatnya tidak ada, memilih mengejar sosok—pencuri tongkat—yang berlari.

Mendengar suara sekumpulan orang-orang mengejar sosok itu, Hinata mengetahui sekumpulan tersebut masuk gang sempit dan gelap. Hinata mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki mereka. Kedua tangannya juga membantu meraba-raba tembok agar dirinya bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Merasakan tanah basah dan becek, Hinata terus melaju. Terdengar suara desahan orang-orang akibat berlari. Hinata berhenti di tempat karena teriakan keras menggelegar membentur Bumi.

"Hei, bocah! Keterlaluan sekali kamu! Kembalikan milik kami!" teriaknya.

Sosok itu menyeringai dalam bayangan. "Ini bukan milik kalian. Kalian terlalu bodoh buat memiliki benda ini." Dia mengacungkan genggaman tangannya. Di sana sebuah benda unik di atas telapak tangannya. "Ini cocok buatku."

"Apa katamu?!" geram seseorang, salah satu sekumpulan orang-orang itu.

"Jika kalian masih mau memilikinya, kemarilah. Aku senang hati memberikannya pada kalian," ucap sosok itu santai.

Keempat orang merupakan kelompok menghadang sosok itu dan siap menghajarnya. Namun, suara aneh terdengar di telinga Hinata. Suara mengerikan, sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Suara tebasan pedang.

Benar! Sosok itu mengeluarkan pedang panjang—entah dari mana datangnya—menebas tubuh tiga minus satu dalam sekali sabetan. Darah terciprat dan tertanda di dinding-dinding bata. Bau anyir tercium.

Sisa kelompok itu, ketakutan. Dia gemetar sampai-sampai kedua kakinya lemas. Dia terjatuh. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri. Teman-temannya merupakan orang penduduk Paris meninggal seketika.

Sosok itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat orang di depannya. "Kamu kelihatan menakutkan. Apa kamu mau ikut dengan mereka atau mau hidup?" tanyanya menyeringai.

"Sa-saya… masih mau… hidup," katanya terbata.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah," usirnya halus.

Orang bule itu bangkit. Saat memutar tubuh, sosok itu mengacungkan pedang panjangnya dan menusuk tubuh orang bule tersebut. Tubuh lelaki itu bersimbah darah, mengenai tanah basah gang itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum puas. Dan meletakkan kembali pedang panjangnya ke saku celananya. Sepertinya pedang itu bisa diperkecil.

Kedua matanya yang bening menangkap sosok Hinata yang berdiri membatu di tempat. Sosok itu mendesis kesal. Dia harus membunuh gadis itu sebelum dia mengetahui semuanya.

"Kamu sepertinya salah alamat, Nona." Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan lagi pedangnya.

Hinata yang bergeming, tidak merespon perkataan sosok di depannya tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengacungkan pedang panjang. Ujung pedang memancarkan cahaya kilauan, tidak juga membuat Hinata gemetar.

"Apa kamu bisa pergi?" tanyanya kepada Hinata.

"Aku…,"

"Ya?"

"Itu…,"

Tidak suka dengan kalimat terputus-putus, sosok tinggi tersebut mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia siap menebas kepala Hinata. Tetapi satu kalimat itu menghentikannya.

"Aku mau kamu kembalikan tongkatku."

Tongkat?

Kedua matanya melirik ke bawah di mana sebuah tongkat berada di dalam genggamannya. Akhirnya dia memberikan tongkat itu pada gadis di depannya. Hinata menerimanya dengan cara mencari-cari.

Baru menyadari bahwa gadis di depannya buta, sosok itu menjauhkan benda yang diminta Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata kesusahan mencari-cari keberadaan tongkatnya.

"Bisa kamu kembalikan tongkatku? Aku tidak bisa pulang kalau tidak ada itu," katanya memohon.

"Kamu buta?" gumamnya lirih dan itu bisa didengar oleh Hinata.

Kegiatan Hinata mencari-cari tongkatnya terhenti sejenak. Kedua mata peraknya berharap bisa fokus pada sosok di depannya. "Benar! Aku buta! Kenapa kalau aku buta?!" katanya ketus.

Seringai lucu terbentuk di bibir sosok di depan Hinata. Dia meraih tangan Hinata, memberikan tongkat tersebut. Dia masih memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, tidak bisa dilepaskan.

"Kamu sungguh hebat," gumamnya dalam keadaan berbisik.

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Sosok itu melewati Hinata. Sebelum menghilang di balik ujung gang, sosok itu meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar dari sana. Cahaya menusuk mata muncul.

Hinata merasakan genggaman tangan itu terlepas. Tangan yang dingin dan kokoh. Dan Hinata belum mengenal siapa orang itu.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Tenten berusaha mencari Hinata, menemukannya sedang berjalan. Tenten lega. Dia tidak bicara banyak karena dia tahu Hinata menyadari kedatangannya lewat langkah kakinya. Dia merangkul Hinata dan membawanya pulang.

Di ujung jalan sana, dia melihat Hinata dan Tenten. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang tegas.

"Suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, Nona."

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 2 update!  
Lagi berusaha mempercepat supaya fict satunya lagi bisa dipublish. Tapi karena ada masalah, jadi fict ini update dua hari sekali. Dimohon maklumi ya, soalnya saya sibuk banget. Heu heu heu...

Makasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca, ya. ^^

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 06 Maret 2014


	3. Can't Wait Till New Year

"_Kenapa dengan anak saya, Dok?"_

_Aku mendengar suara Minato-san berbicara dengan seorang dokter mata. Dokter mata ini merawatku dengan sungguh-sungguh, mengecek kondisiku yang tidak bisa melihat ini. _

_Akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat sekitarku. Padahal selama dua bulan ini, aku masih seperti dulu, masih baik-baik saja walau kedua mataku agak rabun. Apakah mungkin aku mempunyai suatu penyakit._

_Desahan sang dokter membuyarkan lamunanku, aku memasang telingaku baik-baik agar aku tahu di mana letak penyakitku sebenarnya._

"_Dia mendapatkan pembengkakan di kedua retina matanya. Bisa disembuhkan, hanya saja…," kalimat dokter tersebut terpotong. Aku bisa mendengar dentingan detak jantung Minato-san walau samar-samar. "Kita butuh donor mata buat kesembuhan anak ini sampai usianya 20 tahun. Melewati itu, dia akan buta untuk selama-lamanya karena pembengkakan ini," katanya._

_DEG!_

_Aku buta?!_

_Benarkah?_

_Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?_

_Tidak kuketahui, air mataku membasahi pipiku. Aku merasa dipeluk oleh lengan yang besar berusaha menenangkanku, mengelus punggungku._

"_Tenang, Hinata. Ayah ada di sini untukmu. Kamu pasti baik-baik saja. Kamu pasti bisa sembuh."_

_Kalimat-kalimat Minato-san menyadarkanku. Iya! Aku tidak sendirian. Aku masih bisa sembuh. Sembuh sebelum usiaku 20 tahun. Jadi, tinggal beberapa tahun lagi sejak kejadian di masa-masa aku berusia 5 tahun._

_Aku mengangguk, mengusap air mataku menggunakan punggung tangan, mendongak melihat Minato-san yang tersenyum lembut ke arahku._

"_Aku pasti sembuh, Minato-san."_

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 03: **Can't Wait Till New Year

Penerbangan menuju Jepang menggunakan pesawat Qatar Airlines membuat penerbangan ini mendarat secepat yang tidak diduga Minato dan anak-anak dibawanya. Meskipun hanya Hinata yang tidak tahu di mana dia berada, tetapi dia sangat menghapal bau tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Selagi mengambil barang-barang, Hinata berjalan-jalan mengitari bandara Internasional Narita, Jepang. Bau yang dilupakannya selama bertahun-tahun, kembali ke permukaan. Tidak disangkanya tempat dipilih Minato adalah tempat kelahirannya dulu.

Minato dan teman-temannya tidak tahu menahu keberadaan Hinata, karena gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui di mana dia berada. Untunglah ada seseorang meraih pinggangnya dan membawanya ke tempat sunyi.

"Kamu masih mengenalku, Nona?"

Suara familiar itu begitu bening di telinganya walau ada rasa dingin menimpa pendengarannya. Hinata mundur selangkah, mengulurkan tangannya demi meneliti siapa wajah di depannya.

Wajah dingin dan kaku. Ada sebuah tiga goresan kiri kanan mirip kumis kucing. Rambut jabrik yang bikin tangan ditusuk-tusuk. Telinga yang tegap. Alisnya yang agak tebal berwarna kuning. Bibir yang menawan. Dan mata biru langitnya yang menajam namun lembut, hanya untuk Hinata.

Telapak tangan dan buku-buku jarinya terus menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah lelaki di depannya walau dua hari yang lalu mereka hanya bertemu tanpa saling menyentuh. Tetapi pendengaran dan perasaan Hinata merasa yakin bahwa dia pernah bertemu lelaki ini.

"Ya…, aku tahu kamu. Kamulah orang yang membawa tongkatku, bukan?"

Senyum geli tersunggingnya di bibirnya. "Benar, Nona. Inilah aku. Akulah orang yang tidak sengaja membawa tongkatmu."

Hinata menurunkan tangannya, menggenggam tongkatnya. "Apa kamu mau mengambil tongkatku lagi?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki itu tertawa geli. "Hahaha. Buat apa aku mengambil tongkatmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja." Lelaki itu mencondongkan kepalanya, berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Nona."

Semburat merah terpancar di wajah Hinata. Dia menunduk malu. Lelaki itu malah tersenyum geli menahan tawa.

Pancaran mata biru langitnya memandang Hinata sangat ganjil. Ada sebuah tanda tanya, kenapa lelaki ini terus merindukan gadis ini walau mereka baru bertemu dua hari. Apakah mungkin…

"Aku harus kembali," kata Hinata buru-buru membalikkan tubuhnya pergi dari sana. Lelaki itu menahannya dengan meraih pinggangnya. Hinata memberontak. "Bisa kamu lepaskan aku?!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" tanyanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Wajahmu sangatlah familiar di ingatanku. Sepertinya kita pernah saling kenal."

Tubuh Hinata menegang, tetapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Hinata memberontak sekali lagi hingga lelaki itu melepaskan pinggangnya, menyerah. Hinata balik badan, namun kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada sang target meski tidak sampai.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengenalmu. Aku hanya bertemu denganmu dua hari yang lalu," sela Hinata cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Dia berlari untuk meninggalkan tempat yang bikin dirinya bergidik.

Lelaki itu masih di tempatnya, menyeringai. Dia sangat tertarik pada wanita itu, wanita yang sangat dikenalnya walau agak buram. Wanita yang merupakan orang pernah berhubungan dengannya di masa lalu. Entah masa lalu apa.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Panggilan itu menyita pikiran Hinata yang kalut. Dia menengok kanan kiri mencari-cari orang yang memanggilnya. Untunglah orang yang memanggilnya menyentuh kedua bahunya sekalian menenangkannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

"Mi-Minato-san." Kelegaan sarat muncul di benak Hinata. Dia pun memeluk orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya. "Aku takut, Minato-san. Ada orang yang mengincarku. Dia sepertinya kenal denganku," katanya serak.

Minato mendorong tubuh Hinata, memandangnya ingin tahu. "Siapa, Hinata? Apa dia orang yang sama telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, Minato-san. Aura dia sangat dingin, kaku dan penuh aura membunuh. Tapi aku merasa dia sepertinya mengincarku seolah-olah dia sangat mengetahui aku," kata Hinata menahan tangisnya yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Siapa orang itu, Hinata? Apa kamu bisa mengenalnya lewat sentuhanmu?" tanyanya pelan-pelan.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas. "Menurutku, dia memiliki rambut yang sama denganmu, Minato-san. Meski dia punya 3 kumis di dua sisi, kanan dan kiri. Juga punya mata yang sama dan aku melihatnya lewat mata hati."

Minato terperangah dan membeku. Dia terdiam tidak bisa berbicara selanjutnya, lagi. Lengannya terurai, turun. Hinata tidak tahu wajah Minato pun terlihat sedih.

Anaknya. Buah hatinya dengan isteri tercintanya. Dia yang masih kecil menunggu di ruang tamu untuk bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan akan mengajaknya dan isterinya ke taman tahun baru. Namun, di kala mereka bersama. Kushina, isteri Minato, meninggal dunia akibat serangan mendadak di acara tahun baru.

Acara menyenangkan berubah menjadi acara mengerikan. Banyak pembunuh berceceran di sana. Banyak korban terjatuh akibat serangan tersebut, termasuk Kushina.

Anaknya paling kecil dibawa oleh kelompok salah satu pembunuh tersebut, merekalah orang-orang suruhan Ayah Kushina. Meskipun Kushina tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh dan lebih memilih kabur dan tinggal bersama Minato demi menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Karena marah dan benci akibat anak satu-satunya meninggal, Ayah Kushina menculik dan membawa anak satu-satunya Minato. Bernama Naruto. Entah ke mana mereka membawanya. Apakah mereka menjadikannya pembunuh juga? Ataukah…

"Minato-san?"

Lamunan Minato hancur dan dia pun kembali ke Bumi. Mata biru langitnya menatap Hinata yang melihatnya sedih. Tangannya terulur dan membelai rambut Hinata yang lembut.

"Ayah tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Kita kembali ke tempat yang lainnya, ya." Hinata mengangguk, tersenyum.

Baru saja Minato melangkah, kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang terus memandangi Hinata. Sosok dirindukannya selama 22 tahun belakangan ini. Entah berapa usia anaknya. Yang jelas dia bertambah dewasa. Dan wajah cerianya pun berubah menjadi wajah dingin dan kaku.

Minato pun bersedih, membawa Hinata ke tempat orang-orang dikasihinya. Membiarkan anak itu terus memandangi Hinata sampai menghilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang.

Mungkin di tahun ini, mereka pasti menunggu sampai tahun baru tiba. Di mana sang penentuan itu datang di Jepang ini, yang sekarang banyak pembunuhan.

Kedua mata biru langit penuh ketajaman, tersenyum tipis melihat wanita incarannya menghilang. Dia pun berbalik badan pergi dari sana menuju para pengawalnya telah menunggu di parkiran bandara.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 3 update!  
Maaf lama, soalnya saya harus menunggu tengah malam buat update. Ini soal kuota internet di hp saya. Harap dimaklumi. Juga buat fict ini, ada tiga fict yang drabbles atau ficlet yang belum saya publish di sini. Dulunya Oneshot, tetapi berubah jadi multichapter. Sesuai apa yang ada, saya membuatnya jadi ficlet atau drabbles. Hehe...

Makasih pada kalian yang telah membaca! XD

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 07 April 2014


	4. Investigate The Escort

_Aku belum mengenal tempat ini, tempat asing yang katanya persembunyian pertama. Minato-san membawaku ke sini, katanya demi melindungiku dari kejaran orang-orang yang berniat membunuhku. Katanya aku masih berada incaran mereka, karena aku adalah satu-satunya masih hidup di keluarga Hyuuga._

_Hyuuga, keluarga luar biasa. Di mana anggota keluarga pandai melakukan hal yang masuk akal di bawah kendali Ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga. Beserta Pamanku dan kakak sepupuku bernama Neji Hyuuga. _

_Sepintas yang aku tahu, sebelum aku sembunyi. Aku diajak pergi oleh Neji-nii ke tempat tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang termasuk pembunuh-pembunuh itu. Dia membawaku ke tempat yang belum pernah kukenali._

_Dia mengangkat tubuhku ke atas dan berbisik di depanku, "Hinata, kamu di sini baik-baik. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Mengerti?" Pesan dari Neji-nii setelah meninggalkanku di sini._

_Kemudian, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Neji-nii sekarang. Apakah dia dibunuh atau melarikan diri? Kata Minato-san, hanya aku yang selamat. Yang lainnya, meninggal dunia dengan tebasan pedang tajam. Berceceran di mana-mana._

_Kata Minato-san, Ayahku dan Ibuku juga Hanabi, adikku, telah meninggal. Ada ditusuk tepat di jantungnya, contohnya Ayahku. Hanabi, katanya ditebas kepalanya hingga dibuang ke tong sampah. Ibuku diperkosa oleh salah seorang anak buah pembunuh itu dan dibuang ke sungai terdekat. _

_Sedangkan Pamanku, Hizashi, kedua tangannya dipotong. Neji-nii, dicekek mati oleh anak buah orang itu. _

_Aku tidak sanggup mengingatnya lagi. Membayangkannya terasa seperti mau muntah saja. Jika itu terjadi padaku, apa aku masih bisa hidup di tangannya? Aku belum siap mati. Aku belum bisa membalaskan dendam keluargaku._

_Aku takut…_

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 04: **Investigate The Escort

"Kamu sudah pulang, Naruto?"

Suara serak menghentikan langkah kaki lelaki berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah menenteng ransel yang berisi benda-benda tajam termasuk pedang kesayangannya. Dia menoleh ke arah suara, memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Ya, Kakek. Aku pulang." Naruto menunduk.

Kakek berusia puluhan tahun menyeringai melihat cucunya telah bertumbuh besar, sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. "Kamu sudah besar. Sudah sepantasnya kamu mencari pegangan hidup, mencari calon isteri."

"Menurut Kakek, aku harus menikah di usiaku 28 tahun ini?"

Kakek Naruto tertawa. "Hahaha! Kamu memang berusia 28 tahun. Kamu seharusnya mencari salah seorang gadis yang cocok dengan kriteriamu atau kamu mau dijodohkan oleh calon Kakekmu ini?" katanya masih tertawa geli.

Naruto terdiam, sempat berpikir. Tiba-tiba dia teringat gadis buta itu. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, dia mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku mempunyai calon. Apakah aku boleh membawanya ke sini, Kakek?" tanyanya sambil berdiri diam di tempat.

Kakek Naruto terkekeh geli. "Semua wanita yang kamu dapatkan boleh saja masuk ke sini. Asalkan bukan dari keturunan keluarga Hyuuga."

"Mereka sudah lama mati, Kakek." Naruto memasang wajah dingin, tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu. "Mereka telah lama mati, di tanganku," katanya tajam.

Seringai licik terbentuk juga di bibir kakek Naruto. "Memang mereka sudah mati 10 tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka mati karena siapa. Yang mereka tahu, mereka dibunuh oleh tangan sang Uchiha. Hahahaha!" muncul gelak tawa tidak terhenti.

"Asal bukan Hyuuga 'kan? Aku masih bisa mencari selain keluarga aneh itu," kata Naruto penuh percaya diri. "Lihat saja besok-besok. Aku bakalan membawakan gadis itu di hadapan Kakek."

"Aku tunggu!"

Naruto menunduk, meminta pamit dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

_**GUBRAK!**_

Gebrakan meja oleh kedua telapak tangan kuat seorang Uchiha. Dia melirik tajam pada sepasang foto sosok lelaki berambut kuning jabrik tengah berjalan dan bertemu pengawalnya. Senyum licik terbentuk di bibir sang Uchiha.

"Akhirnya kamu kembali, Uzumaki. Kamu telah memfitnahku selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa mengembalikannya lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau. Aku pastikan kamu akan jatuh di tanganku!"

Kapalan tinju it uterus memukul meja begitu kerasnya, membanting semua barang-barang di atasnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Barulah dia berhenti setelah salah seorang anak buahnya memberitahukan hal tidak terduga.

"Saya sudah tahu di mana sepupu Anda berada, Sasuke-sama," katanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sasuke, namanya, mengangkat kepalanya sontak terkejut. Kemarahannya menguap berganti keterkejutan amat sangat. "Benarkah itu? Adik sepupuku telah ditemukan? Di mana?!" teriaknya, lagi.

"Di kota ini. Di salah satu yayasan milik Namikaze, Ayah Uzumaki Naruto," jawabnya hati-hati.

Sasuke limbung. Tidak disangka-sangka adik sepupunya yang tersisa di dalam keluarga Hyuuga telah terselamatkan. Berkat Minato Namikaze. Ayah dari rivalnya selama 10 tahun terakhir ini akibat fitnah yang menyatakan bahwa keluarga Sasuke-lah yang membunuh keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal itu sangatlah tidak benar.

Selama ini Sasuke mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata dari ujung ke ujung, tetapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun berita tentang keberadaan Hinata. Semua orang menganggapnya telah mati. Tujuannya pun hancur dan kebenciannya berubah jadi bara api meletup. Membenci Naruto yang telah membunuh sebagian anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga paling disayanginya.

Sekarang dia telah mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Lebih dari 10 tahun, Sasuke kesepian. Dia lebih memilih menyendiri ketimbang berada di luar. Karena frustasi, Sasuke menikahi sahabat kecil Hinata, Sakura, demi meredam kesepiannya yang terus menggunung.

Kepala Sasuke menatap lurus pada anak buahnya. "Suruh yang lain menjaga baik-baik adik sepupuku. Jangan biarkan dia berada di tangan yang salah selain Minato Namikaze. Mengerti?!" perintahnya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Kepergian anak buahnya memberikan lagi kemarahan pada Naruto. Inilah saatnya membalas dendam bersama Hinata di sampingnya. Hinata, anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang tersisa. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. Itu yang diharapkannya.

.

.

Gadis berambut biru panjang mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari. Sesaat dia sedang merapikan, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergidik. Dia waspada pada sekitarnya. Mencengkram tongkatnya kuat-kuat, siap memukul siapa saja yang berani mengganggunya.

"Masih mengingat suaraku?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak lebar-lebar. Tidak disangkanya suara itu terdengar lagi di kedua telinganya. Cepat-cepat dia memasang pertahanan diri agar orang itu tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Tenang, Nona. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu." Tanpa disadari Hinata, lelaki itu meraih pinggangnya, memperkecil jarak di antara mereka. "Kamu, mulai besok adalah incaranku. Kamu, akan menjadi sasaranku. Aku pastikan kamu adalah orang yang satu-satunya jadi milikku." Bibir lelaki itu berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Bersiap-siaplah, Sayang."

Sontak Hinata mengangkat tongkatnya, tetapi lelaki itu berusaha menghindar dengan menguraikan cengkraman di pinggangnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, lelaki itu keluar dari jendela mengirimkan Hinata udara sangat dingin menusuk kulit dan tulang.

Kibaran tirai jendela menjadi bukti bahwa lelaki itu memang masuk ke kamar Hinata. Menguntitnya, mengintipnya sampai mengunjunginya tanpa disadari.

Mulai sekarang, Hinata harus mulai waspada. Bahkan memasang telinga dan perasaan baik-baik apabila ada aura mengerikan di sekitarnya. Aura pembunuh. Aura yang sama dengan pembunuh 10 tahun yang lalu, di saat usianya 5 tahun.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Ada yang masih kangen sama fict ini?  
Walau masih pemula membuat pembunuhan padahal SUNSHINE sudah termasuk, tetap saja masih ada keganjalan. Atau cuman saya saja, ya? #MikirKeras :/  
Makasih buat kalian yang telah membaca dan review! XD

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 08 April 2014


	5. Miracle

_Setelah memasuki rumah milik Minato-san, aku berkenalan dengan Tenten dan beberapa anak yang lain. Semuanya sangat ramah dan murah senyum, walau aku tidak sepenuhnya bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan selanjutnya. Kedua mataku semakin buram._

_Semenjak diperiksa Dokter, sahabat Minato-san, aku terus menjaganya agar bisa sembuh setiap saat. Tapi, kedua mataku tidak bisa mengikuti keinginanku lagi._

_Seandainya ada keajaiban dan bertemu Sasuke, sepupu kesayanganku, aku mungkin bisa meminta tolong padanya. Sayangnya, aku terlalu jauh dari dia. Jauh. Yang memisahkan kami hanya lautan luas membentang._

_Ingin kupeluk Sakura, berharap dia ada di sini saat aku sendirian dan kesepian. Tapi mereka tidak ada di sini bersamaku, orang-orang aku sayangi selama ini._

_Telapak tangan membelai kepalaku dan satu menyentuh pundakku. Aku melihat Minato-san di kiri dan Tenten di sebelah kananku. Aku bersyukur memiliki mereka walau suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa melihat lagi._

_Semoga saja saat aku kembali ke Jepang, tanah kelahiranku, aku bisa mengetahui Sasuke dan Sakura berada dan meminta pertolongan mereka._

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 05: **Miracle

Gadis berambut biru panjang terdiam membeku di tempat. Dia sengaja membeku karena di depannya bisa dirasakannya sosok tadi malam, seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik.

Tadi dia ingin pergi jalan-jalan tanpa ditemani Tenten, sahabatnya. Dikira bisa sendirian melakukannya, ternyata dia tidak menduga bisa bertemu pria itu lagi. Pria tidak diketahui namanya walaupun auranya bisa dikenali.

"Ka-kamu mau apa, lagi?" tanya Hinata was-was.

Terbentuk seringai puas di bibir pria bernama Naruto, nama tidak diketahui Hinata. Dia melangkah mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, merasakan langkah-langkah pria itu terus mendekatinya.

"Jangan ke sini!" perintah Hinata mundur beberapa langkah seiring mendekatnya Naruto.

Sesaat Hinata berbalik badan, tetapi lengannya malah ditarik dan dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Aroma maskulin milik lelaki di depannya menghanyutkan batin Hinata. Ingin berontak, tetapi tidak bisa dilakukan.

"Sekali-sekali kamu pergi, aku akan terus mengejarmu," katanya berbisik di telinganya saat menundukkan kepalanya.

Dirangkul Hinata pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata berusaha menyesuaikan langkah-langkah kaki panjang Naruto. Didengar gemuruh orang-orang berjalan-jalan di sekitarnya. Suara-suara deru mobil dan klaksonnya yang berisik. Dan beberapa orang-orang berbicara.

Serasa déjà vu! Seperti dirasakannya waktu keluarganya mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat ini. Kenangan terindah yang tidak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

"Kamu menangis?"

Hinata merasakan air membanjiri pipinya yang tembem, menghapusnya menggunakan punggung tangannya tetapi ditepis oleh Naruto. Digantikan sebuah ibu jarinya.

"Apa kamu tidak suka kalau aku mengajakmu ke sini?" tanyanya menyesal.

Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya merindukan tempat ini saja."

"Begitu, ya." Alis sebelah Naruto terangkat. Kembali menyeringai. Kembali ditariknya Hinata mengitari jalan-jalan ramai itu.

Entah kenapa setiap mengikuti jalan-jalan paling diingatnya karena ada suara samar-samar diketahuinya membuat dirinya tidak mampu menahan rasa kerinduan di masa lalu. Masa-masa di mana kebahagiaan itu belum direnggut.

"Kita makan di sini," kata Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menguraikan tangan gadis itu.

Hinata yang terpaku membisu tidak merespons ajakan Naruto. Dia melirik ke gadis tersebut.

"Kamu tidak mau?"

Hinata menggeleng, tidak menjawab.

Seringai terbentuk di bibir Naruto kemudian dia berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Kalau kamu tidak mau makan, aku pastikan kamu mati perlahan-lahan," katanya lirih.

Hinata bergidik seketika bergerak mundur. Tubuhnya mengantisipasi jika sewaktu-waktu lelaki di depannya melakukan sesuatu padanya. Justru Naruto terkekeh geli melihat sikap waspada Hinata.

"Kamu tidak usah takut padaku. Kamu tidak bakalan aku makan…," Naruto menyeringai. "… jika aku lapar," godanya geli.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kamu bercanda seperti itu. Kamu pasti akan menyesal terus menerus jika itu terjadi," katanya spontan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Hinata. Pasang mata itu berubah jadi dingin, berdecak kesal. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya mengangkat alis, tidak suka pada pernyataan berupa ancaman itu. "Kamu tidak suka aku mencandai kamu? He?" Wajah Naruto maju, Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan napas di hidungnya.

Hinata berdiri kaku, ketakutan dan waspada. Kedua mata peraknya tidak bisa mengetahui seperti apa wajah mengerikan itu, tetapi mata hatinya bisa mengetahuinya bahwa lelaki di depannya sedang marah dan kesal.

"Kamu harus ikut denganku! Mengerti?"

Diraihnya tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi. Kejadian itu direkam oleh salah seorang anak buah Uchiha Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Kejadian itu harus disaksikan atau semuanya mungkin bakalan berakhir.

.

.

"APA KATAMU?!" teriak lelaki berambut biru langit malam yang menggeram marah mendengar hasil penyelidikan itu dari anak buahnya. "Dia sudah menemukan Hinata dan membawanya pergi?! Lalu, kamu mengejarnya?!"

"Iya, Sasuke-sama. Salah satu teman kami mengikutinya dari belakang," jawabnya.

Sasuke mendesis kesal karena orang dicarinya malah dibawa pergi oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, kesal setengah mati. Wanita di sampingnya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sasuke, jangan marah-marah. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya," katanya menyentuh pundak lelaki yang merupakan suaminya. Lelaki itu pun tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku terlalu marah hanya karena masalah begini," ucapnya meraih tangan isterinya dan menggenggamnya erat supaya ada energi positif diberikannya.

"Aku mengerti. Ini karena sepupu kesayanganmu yang juga sahabatku." Sakura memberikan Sasuke pelukan. Lelaki biru dongker memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan pelukan isteri tercintanya.

Sambil memeluk isterinya, dia melirik ke orang-orang yang masih berdiri menunggu perintah darinya. "Jangan biarkan dia merusaknya. Awasi dia dan jangan biarkan dia teralih oleh kita."

"Baik!"

Mereka pun pergi keluar ruangan, siap menuntaskan pekerjaan mereka demi mendapatkan gadis itu kembali. Gadis yang selama ini mereka cari-cari.

.

.

"Haah…"

Rasa lega meliputi perasaan batin Naruto. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman setelah makan bersama gadis berambut biru panjang di sampingnya. Dia makan terlalu banyak makanya jadi kekenyangan.

"Enak sekali masakan di sini. Aku belum pernah makan di tempat seperti itu."

Hinata yang merasakan perasaan ajaib, mungkin karena kebahagiaan orang di sampingnya seketika menoleh. "Kamu belum pernah makan di tempat itu? Bukannya kamu orang Jepang?" tanyanya.

"Aku pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah makanya aku meninggalkan Jepang," sahutnya tanpa menoleh ke Hinata. "Aku yang tidak kenal orangtuaku memilih tinggal di keluarga asing. Keluarga yang mendidikku keras sampai begini. Kehidupan sangat keras sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa kasih sayang, cinta dan juga kebahagiaan. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah kekerasan dan kekejaman."

Uraian kalimat diutarakan Naruto mengiris hati Hinata. Sepertinya lelaki ini benar-benar orang yang baik, tetapi kehidupan itulah yang membuatnya jadi keras, kejam, dingin dan kaku. Dia belum merasakan kasih sayang.

"Seandainya ada keajaiban, mungkin aku bisa merubah kebiasaanku ini," kata Naruto melihat telapak tangannya seakan-akan telapak itu penuh dengan darah. "Keajaiban yang membimbingku menemukan cinta dan kebahagiaan."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Tetapi, dia tahu sesuatu yang bisa membuat lelaki di sampingnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Juga cinta. Hanya dialah yang bisa melakukannya walau kemungkinan ada perasaan ganjil di dalam benaknya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Ada yang kangen sama fict ini? Doakan saya supaya saya bisa update lagi setiap hari kalau tidak ngaret dan update-nya di tengah malam atau subuh. Hahaha...  
Untuk saat ini saya belum bisa balas review kalian, alasannya adalah saya capek dan mau tidur. Fufufu.. :P

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 12 April 2014


	6. LONG Distance

"_Sasuke!"_

_Kuberlari mengejar bocah laki-laki berusia satu tahun di atasku bersama bocah perempuan seumuran denganku. Kami sedang main anjing dan kucing. Aku senang pada permainan ini, di mana aku masih berusia 4 tahun di kala itu._

"_Aku mendapatkanmu!" seru Sakura menangkap tubuhku. Aku terjungkal jatuh bersama dirinya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_Sasuke berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan, menghela napas berat. "Kamu terlalu lamban, Hinata. Suatu saat nanti kamu pasti terjebak di dalamnya kalau terlalu lamban."_

"_Aku tidak lamban, Sasuke!" bantahku keras. "Aku cuman belum bisa menyaingi lari kalian!"_

"_Tetap saja kamu lamban, Hinata."_

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, tidak suka pada pernyataan Sasuke mengatakan aku lamban. Aku akui, aku memang lamban sehingga aku sering dimanfaatkan siapa pun yang pernah bertemu denganku. Itulah kenapa aku selalu berada di belakang punggung kedua orang terkenal kuat dan tegas._

_Aku merasakan tangan seseorang sedang mengusap kepalaku. Aku menoleh melihat Sakura tersenyum lembut. Aku suka senyuman itu. _

"_Jangan marah, Sasuke. Biarpun dia lamban, Hinata anaknya aktif. Lihat saja, dia berusaha mencari kita. Benar kan, Hinata?"_

_Senyumanku melebar dan aku mengangguk. Aku memeluk Sakura yang sangat mengerti diriku. Melirik Sasuke yang mengedikkan bahu, mengalah._

_Aku sangat bahagia bersama mereka. Hanya mereka yang mengetahui apa yang aku rasakan selama ini ketimbang orangtuaku sendiri._

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 06: **LONG Distance

Pernyataan Naruto membuatnya jadi salah tingkah saat memilahnya dan mencerna setiap kata-kata tersebut. Hatinya jadi trenyuh. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan itu. Sangat mengerti. Walau ada perbandingan.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kamu katakan."

Naruto berdecak kesal, karena pertama kalinya ada orang paling mengerti dirinya. "Benarkah? Sejak kapan? Kemarin atau hari ini?" katanya ketus dan dingin.

Keberanian Hinata naik ke permukaan, tidak takut pada sikap Naruto kepadanya. "Mungkin kamu perlu disayangi makanya aku mengerti. Aku juga selalu disayangi oleh dua orang paling mengerti diriku. Makanya aku mengerti."

Naruto tersontak kaget, memalingkan muka. Suaranya berdesis kesal. Pertahanannya jadi runtuh. Tidak tanggung-tanggung dia menoleh, meraih wajah Hinata dan mencium bibir tersebut.

Sungguh kaget Hinata merasakan bibir pria di depannya menyentuh bibirnya. Dia sempat berontak. Karena pemberontakan Hinata, Naruto memperdalam ciumannya sampai Hinata terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Barulah Naruto melepaskan ciuman.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?!" jerit Hinata menggosok bibirnya yang memerah. Naruto menyeringai dan mengusap pipi Hinata begitu lembutnya menggunakan jarinya.

"Entah kenapa aku semakin tertarik padamu."

Hinata membeku di tempat. Walau dia merasa kesal pada perlakukan lelaki di depannya, sementara hatinya merasakan gelenyar aneh di dalam dada.

Merasakan pipi tembem gadis itu merona akibat kejadian tadi, Naruto cepat mencium pipi memerah tersebut. Hinata kembali terperangah, matanya membulat.

"Kamu manis sekali, Nona."

.

.

Di balik tempat persembunyian, Sasuke melihat semua itu tidak kalah geramnya. Melihat adik sepupunya bersama sang pembunuh dan fitnah dia. Tidak menyangka Hinata telah masuk ke dalam perangkap lelaki bernama Naruto.

"Kamu benar-benar keterlaluan!" desisnya tajam. "Kamu akan kuhancurkan! Kamu akan aku musnahkan dari dunianya ini!" kesalnya pun mampu menghabisi pohon di sampingnya hanya sekali tinju.

.

.

Dua sejoli ini bergandengan tangan. Alasan Hinata menerimanya karena dia hanya linglung pada perasaannya sendiri. Yang penting ini bukan cinta pandangan pertama melainkan jatuh cinta—mungkin—terharu pada kisah lelaki yang terpaut jauh usia dengannya.

Lelaki berambut durian tersebut terus melirik Hinata sekilas. Mata perak sendunya sangat mengunggah hati. Entah kapan, yang penting dia sangat tertarik pada gadis ini. Walau pertama dia sempat ketakutan karena mencium bau darah di gang waktu itu.

"Kamu tidak takut padaku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berkata seperti itu. Langkah Hinata terhenti membuat Naruto juga berhenti di tempat kemudian berbalik.

"Kalau misalkan hati kita terpaut jauh, bukan berarti aku takut padamu. Aku mungkin merasa kagum padamu walau masa lalumu begitu kelam. Terlalu sendirian. Kesepian." Kalimat Hinata tertunda kemudian dilanjutkan. "Tapi, aku memahaminya…"

"Kamu memang hebat."

Tanpa segan-segan dan meminta izin, Naruto mencium kening Hinata. Tetapi pas menarik kepalanya, kedua pasang mata biru langitnya menangkap sosok yang sudah lama dinantikannya berkat fitnahannya. Senyum Naruto terbentuk menyerupai seringai licik. Dipeluk pinggang Hinata dan membawanya duduk di halte bus.

"Kamu di sini dulu. Kalau aku belum kembali, kamu naik bus duluan. Tidak usah menungguku selama sejam. Mengerti, Sayang?"

Canggung mendengar Naruto memanggilnya 'Sayang', Hinata menunduk dan mengangguk. Senyum lelaki itu pun terbentuk dan terakhir dia mencium puncak kepala Hinata.

"Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Meskipun Hinata tidak bisa melihat, tetapi langkah Naruto bisa didengarnya. Tanpa diketahui nama lelaki tersebut, Hinata tersenyum dan bersemu merah karena malu. Tetapi perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Dia merasakan sebentar lagi dia bakalan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kamu terus mengikutiku bersama Nonaku."

Berdirilah Naruto begitu angkuhnya di depan Sasuke, lelaki yang merupakan korban fitnahan Naruto setelah kejadian tragis meninggalnya seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Bersamaan beberapa pengawal yang tidak mungkin Naruto takuti. Semakin menambah jumlah korban yang akan dia habisi sebentar lagi.

"Kamu sebut dia apa? Nonamu? Tidak salah, he?" decak Sasuke seakan-akan menyindir.

"Dia bakalan jadi milik aku seutuhnya, Uchiha."

"Dia bukan mainanmu!" geram Sasuke tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya.

"Lalu, apa hubungan dia denganmu? Hah?" teriak Naruto juga tidak suka lelaki di depannya berteriak seperti itu seolah-olah Hinata adalah miliknya.

Sasuke bungkam. Tidak mau dan takut sekali Hinata jadi incaran Uzumaki Naruto. Sebagai seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang tersisa. Anak itu, sepupunya, harus hidup dan tidak boleh meninggal di tangan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa aku," ucap Sasuke lirih, merasa bersalah.

Naruto mengangkat alis, tersenyum kecut. "Well, tidak usah berdebat hanya karena dia. Selamanya dia tetap milik aku, Uchiha." Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya, merasa kesal dan serba salah. "Tapi…," Naruto mengeluarkan senjata kesayangannya dan meluncur siap membunuh orang di depannya. "Lebih baik kamu mati terlebih dahulu, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena aku tidak mau diganggu olehmu!"

Tanpa aba-aba dan kewaspadaan, Sasuke tidak bisa mengelak dari serangan tersebut. Kecepatan Naruto berada di atas rata-rata dalam penggunaan pertarungan. Dengan senjata di pegangnya begitu erat, siap menebasnya.

Namun, di saat Naruto siap menusuk Sasuke dengan mata pedangnya. Sosok bayangan muncul di hadapan Sasuke, siap menjadikan dia tameng. Mata pedang itu pun menusuk tajam tepat di dadanya. Menembus jantungnya, hingga mengarah tepat di dada Sasuke. Hampir mengenai dada lelaki berambut biru tersebut.

Bersamaan darah mengucur keluar. Tubuh itu terpaku di tempat. Naruto yang dibutakan akan darah, pun mencabut mata pedangnya dari dada sosok itu. Tubuh itu pun jatuh ke belakang, ditahan oleh kedua lengan Sasuke yang juga membeku.

Memandangi orang dicintainya tadi melindungi dari serangan Naruto membuat kalap. Darah mengucur deras dari dadanya sampai mengenai baju seragamnya. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa orang yang melindunginya, tidak lain adalah isteri tercintanya.

"Sa-Sakura…"

"Untuk saat ini kamu bebas, Uchiha Sasuke." Tanpa menyesali perbuatannya, Naruto meninggalkan sepasang sosok itu.

Merasakan tubuh gadisnya dingin, dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan lagi. Barulah Sasuke sadar, Sakura telah meninggalkan dirinya. Diraba wajah gadis itu yang memejamkan mata, menangisi kepergiannya tanpa air mata. Sasuke berteriak di hamparan kegelapan dekat pelabuhan. Bersamaan suara keberangkatan kapal.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Ha ha ha #KetawaHambar  
Ini berasa kayak sinet, ya =_= berteriak karena kehilangan seseorang. Astaga! Sakura meninggal dunia akibat pedang Naruto. Maafkan saya para penggemar Sakura, saya tidak sengaja. Ini sudah resiko author yang menjalankan cerita biar berkembang. Ha ha ha…

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

21 April 2014


	7. Unique Clocks

"_Hinata-chan!" _

_Panggil seseorang membalikkan tubuhku ke arah dia yang berlari menghampiriku. Gadis cantik berambut panjang datang mendekatiku dan kemudian memelukku. Sungguh aku suka aroma dia. Aroma _cherry_ yang tidak bisa aku lupakan seumur hidupku._

"_Tidak bisakah kamu memanggilku biasa saja tanpa embel-embel 'chan'." tanyaku mengerucutkan bibirku._

"_Astaga, Hinata! Kamu lucu banget, sih." Sakura mencubit pipiku keras-keras sampai merah-merah. Tidak tahan pada cubitannya, aku menepis tangan itu dan mengusap pipiku yang merah._

_Aku menyerah saja pada tingkah Sakura yang bikin gemes. Aku mendongak ke atas, melihat langit biru. Serasa menyejukkan. Tiba-tiba saja aku berbicara tidak jelas kepada Sakura._

"_Jika aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini dengan kedua mataku, apa aku bisa melihatnya lagi suatu saat nanti?"_

"_Aku akan memberikan mataku sebagai matamu yang hilang," sahut Sakura juga tiba-tiba mengerti pertanyaanku yang tidak jelas itu sambil tersenyum._

_Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kamu bicara apa sih?"_

"_Aku siap mendonorkan matamu misalkan itu terjadi padamu, sahabatku."_

_Raut wajah Sakura begitu berkilauan, membuatku tidak bisa banyak bicara. Walaupun tadi aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, tetapi aku tahu dia bersungguh-sungguh dalam omongannya. Seperti aku merasakan sebentar lagi aku kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Dan menitipkan sebuah mata cantik itu kepadaku._

"_Dasar kamu, ya!"_

_Aku menjitak kepala Sakura. Kami pun tertawa bersama. Hatiku terasa pilu dan sendu apabila sahabatku ini pergi meninggalkanku. Mungkin, aku bakalan marah padanya dan meminta penjelasannya suatu saat nanti. Mungkin._

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 07: **Unique Clocks

Di halte bus, Hinata merasakan air matanya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jatuh ke pipinya. Diangkat tangannya dan mengusap air itu.

"Kenapa aku menangis?"

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depannya. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik keluar dari mobil tersebut. Mereka menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata,"

Sangat mengenal suara tersebut, Hinata berdiri. "Mi-Minato-san?"

"Ya, aku di sini."

Minato merangkul Hinata dan membawanya ke mobil. "Kita pulang. Ayah punya kabar buruk dan baik buatmu, Sayang. Aku harap kamu tegar pada masalah ini."

"Masalah? Ada apa, Minato-san?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Jangan panik. Ikut saja sama Ayah. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Minato dan beberapa orang lain yang masuk ke mobil lainnya.

Setelah dua mobil itu pergi, muncullah Naruto. Dia sengaja kembali ke halte untuk bertemu Hinata lagi. Dia tidak sabar membawanya jalan-jalan meski sekarang waktunya hampir menjelang tengah malam.

Tetapi, sosok Hinata tidak ada di sana. Padahal belum satu jam, dia meninggalkan Hinata. Padahal Hinata berjanji padanya, dia akan menunggu lelaki ini di halte selama satu jam. Kalau lewat, Hinata bakalan naik bus.

"Apa dia kabur?" decak Naruto kesal. Dia menggeleng. "Mana mungkin. Dia kan buta!"

Tidak terima gadisnya pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto memilih alternatif lain yaitu membunuh orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia membutakan hatinya dan memunculkan dirinya yang haus akan darah. Dia membunuh dengan cara membabi buta, sampai dirinya bosan.

.

.

Aroma obat-obatan sangat dikenal Hinata, diketahui adalah Rumah Sakit, bikin dia gugup. Apa maksud Minato membawanya ke sini? Apa dia sakit? Ataukah mencari tahu cara menyembuhkan kedua matanya agar kembali normal, lagi?

Minato, Hinata dan beberapa orang-orang menjaga keduanya tiba di ruang operasi. Minato membawa Hinata ke depan lelaki yang sedih karena kehilangan belahan jiwanya, tersenyum melihat satu-satunya keluarga dimilikinya. Dia memeluknya.

"Akhirnya kamu datang, Hinata."

Sangat tahu siapa orang memeluknya, Hinata menangis. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membalas pelukan orang itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…,"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Sasuke…,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab suara itu yang tersedu-sedu menyebutnya. Sasuke tahu Hinata menangis. Membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Lelaki itu pun memeluknya, menenangkannya.

Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya. Menatap Hinata di manik mata. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Meski aku telat melindungimu dan mendapati kamu buta, tapi aku pastikan kamu bisa melihat kembali. Kamu akan operasi pendonoran mata. Sudah ada orang yang mendonorkan mata buatmu, Sepupuku."

"Siapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, tidak mampu memberikan jawaban. "Lebih baik kamu operasi saja dulu. Soal siapa orang itu, aku bakalan kasih tahu kamu. Mengerti?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku mengerti."

Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan membawanya ke Dokter mata, Kabuto. Dia meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Pintu itu tertutup dan sebuah lampu warna merah dinyalakan, artinya operasi bakalan dimulai.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Setelah ini, kamu pasti sakit hati."

Minato menepuk pundak Sasuke, menenangkan. Lelaki itu mengembuskan napas berat akibat kehilangan seseorang dicintainya, selama ini bersamanya dalam suka dan duka. Ini memang berat bagi dirinya.

.

.

"Kamu dari mana, Naruto?"

Suara angkuh dan dingin menghentikan langkah Naruto. Dia tidak mau menoleh, hanya menjawab singkat. "Dari jalan-jalan." Dia masuk dan membuka jaketnya yang bernoda warna merah pekat.

Dibuang bajunya asal dan memakai baju yang baru ada di lemari. Dia sangat jengkel pada gadis itu yang meninggalkannya. Seharusnya dia membawanya ke tempat ramai, bukan tempat sesepi itu. Tetapi, dia puas karena telah membunuh orang terpenting bagi musuhnya. Mungkin sekarang dia meraung-raung dan siap membalas dendam.

"Selanjutnya adalah kamu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya sembari membentuk senyuman licik.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok? Kenapa dia belum bangun juga?"

Kekhawatiran Sasuke memang sangat beralasan, takut adik sepupunya kenapa-kenapa. Pemikiran tentang pemberitahuan seandainya nanti dia berbicara pada Hinata, membuatnya sangat takut pada respon adik sepupunya yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Dia butuh penyembuhan beberapa hari walaupun kedua matanya tidak ada gangguan selama operasi. Semuanya sangat lancar. Sepertinya sang pendonor ini mampu memberikan efek baik pada adik Anda."

Jawaban Dokter Kabuto membuatnya bungkam. Tentu saja siapa lagi pemilik mata yang jadi pendonor mata Hinata. Dialah satu-satunya orang sangat mengerti Hinata baik luar dalam dan juga satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hari-harinya semenjak keluarga Pamannya meninggal, dibunuh pembunuh keji.

"Sasuke…,"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar, cepat-cepat dia berbalik melihat Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Diraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kamu baik-baik saja di sini, Hinata. Ada apa?"

"Aku bermimpi," sahut Hinata lirih sehembus angina.

"Mimpi?"

"Mimpi bertemu Sakura."

Deg.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat. Mendengar nama dari mulut Hinata membuatnya membatu seperti patung. Lidahnya kelu. Rahangnya mengeras. Pundaknya tidak mampu memberikan beban lebih berat lagi.

"Katakan padaku, Sasuke. Donor mata ini adalah…"

Sebelum Hinata berbicara, Minato yang lebih duluan berbicara. "Itu milik Sakura, Uchiha Sakura."

Setetes air mata membasahi perban membalut kedua mata Hinata. Dia menangis. Sasuke pun akhirnya menangis. Menangisi kepergian kekasih hatinya, seorang isteri yang selalu ada di sampingnya. Seorang wanita mampu memberikan kehangatan di dalam dinginnya kehidupan.

"Sakura…,"

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku—"

Genggaman tangan Hinata mengerat, mengguncang Sasuke. "Kenapa? Dan siapa?"

Merasakan arti dari pertanyaannya, Sasuke pun berkata kebenaran. Daripada berbohong, lebih baik berbicara kebenaran daripada terus berlarut-larut menanggung dosa.

"Ini ulah pembunuh keluargamu dan pefitnah diriku. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto."

Karena tidak terlalu sadar pada sekitar, sosok itu menegang mendengar nama lengkap itu. Dia tidak menyangka pembunuh gadis baik hati yang telah berkeluarga adalah anaknya sendiri. Anak yang telah diculik oleh Ayah mertuanya.

Jam dinding unik pemberian isteri tercintanya diambil dari kantung baju miliknya. Jam itu mati, menandakan sepertinya ada hal buruk terjadi. Hal buruk yang mungkin pasti tidak mungkin diambilnya.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **UPDATE!  
Saya bakalan bisa mempercepat fict saya ini sampai tamat. 10 chapter cukup. Semoga saja ada sekuelnya. Doain saja, ya.  
Terima kasih buat kalian telah membaca cerita saya ini.

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

30 April 2014


	8. Over My Head

"_Minato-san punya anak?"_

_Aku menanyakan perihal sesuatu yang selalu membebani pikiran pria di sebelahku setiap kali aku bertanya soal keluarganya. Biarpun dari kemarin dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, aku yakin hari ini dia mau menjawab semuanya._

_Senyuman pria berambut kuning jabrik (baca: sebelum Hinata buta) tersenyum ke arahku. Dia mengusap kepalaku lembut dan berjongkok di sampingku._

"_Dulu, aku memiliki anak. Usianya masih kecil dan sangat rentan mempercayai sekitarnya," katanya memasang wajah sedih._

"_Dulu? Artinya dia sudah—" sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, Minato-san memotongnya._

"_Dia masih hidup dan aku tidak tahu di mana dia."_

_Kupeluk leher Minato-san dan membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya yang tegap. "Aku ada di sini, Minato-san. Aku sudah menganggapmu Ayahku, Kakakku dan orang paling aku percayai."_

"_Terima kasih, Hinata."_

_Eratnya pelukan ini membuatku harus menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh. Kutarik tubuhku dari pelukannya dan bertanya yang bikin aku terus penasaran._

"_Siapa nama anakmu, Minato-san?"_

_Senyum kesedihan terbentuk di bibirnya. Dia memalingkan wajah dan mendongak menatap langit. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya sembari menunggu jawaban itu._

_Hembusan napas bersatu dengan suara miliknya, aku mendengarnya samar-samar meskipun agak tidak jelas di telingaku._

"_Namanya Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."_

**.**

**Without You**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Miss typo, Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat Italic adalah masa lalu Hinata POV (1st POV). Kalimat normal adalah orang ketiga (3rd POV). Genre: Crime, Mystery, Romance and Family.

**.**

**Chapter 08: **Over My Head

Hinata, Sasuke dan Minato begitu pula Tenten yang menemani Hinata, berkunjung ke makam wanita yang batu nisan bertuliskan:

**R.I.P**

**Haruno/Uchiha Sakura**

**Tokyo, 02-10-20xx**

Mereka berempat dijaga ketat oleh beberapa pengawal yang mengawasi. Hinata, beberapa hari yang lalu telah membuka kedua matanya dan bisa melihat pemandangan telah lama tidak dilihatnya. Menggantikan mata perak walau perak bening itu masih ada di bola mata hijau berbatu _emerald_.

Dia membawakan sebuah buket bunga cantik dan menaruhnya di depan batu nisan itu. Mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus batu tersebut. Air matanya menetes jatuh seiring isakan yang ditahannya setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maafkan aku."

Sentuhan lembut di dua bahunya mengiringi tangisan hebat yang tidak tertahankan. Dipeluk tubuh sahabatnya selama 5 tahun ini. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup kehilangan sahabat sejak kecilnya, sahabatnya yang menemani di kala gundah. Seharusnya dia bertemu dengannya sebelum sahabatnya meninggal, tetapi Kami-sama berkata lain.

"Kami-sama, kenapa…,"

Minato mengelus punggung Hinata, menenangkannya. "Jangan salahkan Kami-sama, Hinata."

"Tapi…,"

"Kami-sama pasti mempunyai cara lain yang terbaik buat kita."

Tangisan Hinata semakin keras, terus dipeluk tubuh Tenten dan membenamkan tangisannya di sana. Sampai baju Tenten basah karena air mata Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa… harus dia yang dibunuh? Ke-kenapa bukan… aku? Bukankah aku yang… seharusnya dia bunuh?" isaknya sedih sambil tergagap dalam tangisan.

Kapalan tinju erat memberikan efek putih dan nadi yang berkerut. Menahan amarah ditahannya selama seminggu ini. Rahangnya mengatup keras. Sipitan matanya akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatnya tidak tahan ingin membunuh laki-laki itu.

"Kita pulang, Hinata," ajak Minato mengulurkan tangan dan membawa gadis itu bangkit berdiri.

Dalam keadaan terhuyung hampir limbung, Hinata sempat melihat mata kemarahan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa membantu agar Sasuke tenang kembali. Itu bukan haknya. Itu hak Sakura. Sayangnya, dia tidak ada di sini.

"Aku… pulang, Sasuke."

Sahutan terjawab berupa decakkan. Mengerti, Hinata sangat mengerti. Sasuke butuh sendiri. Tentu saja, buat dia juga butuh sendiri dan memastikan jawaban itu dari mulut Minato yang membawanya kembali pulang ke rumah. Ke tempat yayasan itu.

.

.

Sudah seminggu, Naruto mengawasi tempat ini. Tempat tinggal Hinata yang dihuni beberapa anak-anak kecil yatim piatu. Entah kenapa, dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Gadis yang mengerti kondisi hatinya selama ini.

Baru saat dia beranjak pergi, sebuah dua buah kendaraan berhenti di depan rumah tersebut. Naruto menunggu dan mengawasi. Dia terkejut melihat laki-laki berambut sama dengannya merangkul gadis paling dirindukannya selama seminggu ini.

"Dia…,"

Sesaat pikirannya tertuju pada pria yang merangkul Hinata agar tidak pingsan. Dia belum menyadari bahwa Hinata kondisinya tidak fit. Buru-buru keluar dari tempat persembunyian setelah dua mobil berisi pengawal-pengawal telah pergi. Langkah ketiga orang itu sontak terhenti. Yang kaget justru Minato.

"Kamu…,"

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Bukan jawaban didapatkan Minato saat memandangi lelaki di depannya. Wajahnya sangat mirip, kedua mata birunya sama dengannya, dan warna rambutnya seperti matahari.

"Bukannya kamu sudah mati?!"

Hinata yang sepenuhnya sadar walau setengah-setengah, merindukan suara yang hilang selama seminggu. Suara sering bikin dia ketakutan, jengkel, gelisah dan tidak mau bertemu tetapi dia sangat merindukannya.

"Kamu…,"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sosok lelaki tampan memiliki wajah kaku, dingin dan angkuh. Siap membunuh kapan-kapan saja. Merasakan aura yang sama seperti lelaki yang selalu bersamanya seminggu yang lalu.

Tetapi tatapan Naruto tidak tertuju pada Hinata, tetapi fokus matanya kepada Minato yang menatapnya sedih, marah, rindu dan hancur. Geraman pada giginya membunyikan bunyi gemeletuk.

"Bukannya kamu sudah mati?!" tanyanya bengis.

"Benar. Tapi, aku menolong diriku sendiri," jawabnya biasa, tidak takut pada pertanyaan bengis itu.

"Kamu sudah menghancurkan hidupku, kau tahu itu!"

"Takdir tidak bisa dirubah, Nak."

"Aku bukan anakmu, sialan!" geram Naruto memuntahkan amarahnya. Hinata terkejut melihatnya, memeluk erat Minato yang menegang. Naruto menyipitkan kedua mata biru langitnya. "Seandainya aku masih bisa menyelamatkan Ibu, aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini. Kamu benar-benar pecundang, sialan!" teriaknya.

"Jangan marahi, Minato-san!"

"Bukan urusan— kamu…"

Kalimat buat gadis yang mencegahnya untuk berkata kasar pada Minato terhenti. Dilihat baik-baik—gadis dirindukannya—menatapnya tajam. Tetapi ada yang aneh pada kedua matanya. Itu bukan perak, tetapi hijau seperti baju _emerald_.

"Matamu…,"

Sama seperti mata gadis dibunuh seminggu yang lalu. Mata gadis menatapnya tajam dan berusaha melindungi suaminya yang hampir dibunuh. Merasakan sesuatu menghantam hatinya, Naruto berbalik pergi dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Hinata yang terengah-engah karena memarahi laki-laki itu, terhuyung ke belakang. Untung ada Tenten dan Minato menangkap tubuhnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap Minato, meminta kepastian. "Kamu mengenal dia, Minato-san?"

Pertanyaan itu menghancurkan Minato, dia memalingkan muka. Hinata mencengkram kain kemeja dipakai Minato, meminta dia memandanginya. Minato menerimanya dan menatapnya sendu.

"Dia anakmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa, Hinata. Aku seorang Ayah yang telah menyia-nyiakan anaknya begitu saja. Diculik kepada orang yang telah membuang Ibunya dan menghancurkan kehidupan keluargaku, dulu."

Hinata berusaha bangkit dan duduk di depan Minato. "Apakah dia orang bikin kamu ada di sini, Minato-san? Orang yang bakalan kamu selamatkan? Apakah dia orang yang memiliki nama yang sama seperti dikatakan Sasuke, Minato-san?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi dengan suara selembut mungkin.

Belum ada jawaban. Hinata menghembuskan napas, mengerti. Sesak dan berat.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya di jalan di mana lelaki itu pergi. Sosok itu menghilang dengan gelapnya awan menutupi matahari. Dia tidak menyangka lelaki itu, lelaki yang bersamanya selama beberapa hari seminggu yang lalu adalah anak Minato. Apakah dia adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan kejadian menimpa Sakura dan keluarganya?

Dia belum tahu dan dia bisa memastikan itu. Secepatnya.

"Kita masuk, Minato-san. Sebentar lagi hujan," ucap Tenten membuyarkan lamunan keduanya. Meraih tangan mereka dan beranjak dari sana.

Sebentar-sebentar Hinata menoleh ke jalan dilalui lelaki itu. Ada rasa rindu, marah, sedih, kesal, benci dan… dendam. Bercampur jadi satu. Apakah mungkin ini adalah akhirnya. Kepalanya jadi sakit. Hari ini adalah hari menyedihkan.

**-To be continued-**

**.**

**A/N: **Chapter 8 update!  
Tinggal dua chapter lagi. Adakah mau menggambarkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Lebih baik jangan deh, takut kalian sakit kepala. Pembunuhan mungkin dimulai di chapter ke depan. Hahaha… tapi itu rahasia.

Terima kasih sudah pada mau membaca, review, follow dan favourite.

Sign,

**Zecka Fujioka**

30 April 2014


End file.
